


Melody

by Snapes_Godess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snapes_Godess/pseuds/Snapes_Godess
Summary: Hermione is doing research on magical items, she discovers that Lucius is possession of a very powerful....instrument.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 92





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> This was written several years ago and is part of my "transition" project to move my stories from AFF. Not Edited.

****

**Melody**

by Snapes_Goddess

Hermione stood in the foyer of Malfoy Manor clutching her leather bound journal close to her chest. She didn’t want to be there, the house held more than a few bad memories for her but she needed to see Lucius Malfoy. She had been owling him for weeks trying to schedule an appointment but he refused to answer her requests. She was desperate, so she decided to take a chance and just show up at his door. It was rude, she knew that and she also knew that he wouldn’t expect any better of her.

His house elves were horrified when they opened the door to find her standing on the front steps of the manor. They tried to tell her that their master would not take well to having her appear unannounced without an appointment but she stood her ground. She needed to see him and she would not be swayed to leave. Lucius Malfoy was the one person who could help her and as much as she hated it, she was going to keep harassing him until he saw her.

The house elf reappeared in front of her looking angry and as if he wished to curse her. With a jerk of his head he led her down the hall and through a set of large mahogany doors. She saw him; well mostly she saw the top of his head as he sat behind an ornate desk bent over a parchment with his quill moving rapidly. He didn’t look up; he just continued his furious scribbling while she stood there.

“What is so all damned important that you invade my privacy and trespass on private property demanding to see me?” He asked angrily. 

“I apologize for my impertinence, Mr. Malfoy, but I tried several times to arrange a meeting…” She started when he tossed the quill aside and finally looked up. He wasn’t happy to see her, she could tell that easily. If looks could kill she would be nothing but a pile of ash on the expensive rug. 

“I would have thought that my refusal to acknowledge your attempts and grant you a meeting would have told you definitively that I have no interest in speaking with you!” He snapped.

“But you don’t even know what I want to see you about!” She said, rushing towards his desk in hopes that she could convince him to hear her out before he had her thrown out.

“I don’t care.” He said simply. 

Hermione had known it wasn’t going to be easy to convince him to speak with her. He had become somewhat of a recluse in the years after the war. Widowed shortly after the Malfoy family’s exoneration he had withdrawn from public life, retiring to his home where he handled his affairs with only minimal contact with the public. He wallowed in his grief and bore his shame in private; he preferred it that way and didn’t take kindly to having the persistent little witch disrupting his solitude.

“Mr. Malfoy, I am a student at Merlin University…” She began, disregarding his obvious brush off.

“I…don’t…care.” He repeated.

“I am working towards my masters in Charms; my thesis is on charmed objects. Specifically items that are spelled to control the behavior of others. I am focusing on the use of musical instruments.” She continued.

“Ms. Granger, what part of I don’t care is lost on you?” He asked, folding his arms in front of him on the desk as he stared at her. She was a ballsy little chit, he would give her that. He wasn’t sure if her bravery was something to respect or to abhor. 

“The practice of charming musical instruments was banned over a century ago and according to the history all known items were destroyed. However, rumor has it that a few are still in existence, owned by private collectors.” She said staring boldly into his eyes. “Rumor has it that you have one.”

Lucius’s lips twitched in amusement. She certainly was determined wasn’t she? He was somewhat surprised to see her as an adult; she had been barely a woman when he saw her last in the Ministry court room. She was in her mid twenties; the same age as Draco though she was clearly more mature than his son. He knew that it had always been so, she _was_ the brightest witch of her age. She wasn’t a great beauty and he was certain that that fact was not lost on her, just as he was certain that she could care less. 

She was a tad on the petite side though her figure was lush and well rounded. Her hair was an impossible curtain of fluffy spirals that she had attempted to tame with a wide headband to match her off the rack, but finely made robes. Her eyes were incredible though. Wide amber orbs framed with thick dark lashes holding an interesting mix of age old wisdom, innocence and jadedness that appealed to him. 

“You should know better than to put stock in rumors.” He said as he leaned back in his chair and watched her. She looked nervous but he could see that she was determined to overcome it to achieve her desired end.

“Mr. Malfoy, do you have a charmed instrument?” She asked boldly.

“As you said, Ms. Granger, they were banned, hence illegal. Why would I confess to owning an object that would see me punished by the Ministry?” He asked, his mood lifting slightly at the thought of toying with her. It had been ever so long since he had the company of a young woman who wanted something from him.

“I don’t want to get you in trouble, I won’t tell anyone about it. I swear to you. I just want to see it and learn all that you know about it.” She said anxiously praying that he wouldn’t chuck her from the house. 

“Are you prepared to swear an oath?” He asked, one silver brow lifted sardonically.

“I solemnly swear that any information you share with me regarding charmed musical instruments will not be used to cause you any harm. I will not connect the information to you in any way.” She swore, the room charged with magic as her vow was sealed. He was rather surprised that she would go so far. He figured she would be eager to get him back for what took place in his parlor all those years ago. Perhaps she had forgiven him.

“Alright, come with me.” He said softly as he stood and walked around his desk. She immediately noted that he towered over her, much like his son. He was dressed more casually than she had ever seen him in simply cut charcoal trousers and a light gray button down shirt. His cuffs were turned up at the wrist and pushed slightly up his forearms. His hair was still long and impossibly blond and from where she stood she saw no traces of silver. His face was still fairly youthful in appearance with a few lines at the corners of his eyes and around his mouth that gave him character rather than aging him. He was, all in all, an incredibly beautiful man, even with his ugly history.

She followed him out of his study and down a long hallway that turned into another. Through a maze of corridors she followed, mesmerized a bit by the long, graceful stride of the man in front of her. It suddenly occurred to her how long she had been without a boyfriend. She must be getting desperate to be ogling a death eater.

He finally stopped and pushed open a set of glass French doors whispering an illumination spell as they stepped inside. Several Victorian settees and chairs with dark wood and white tufted satin padding were arranged near a large marble fireplace. Her eyes widened and walked slowly to the center of the room where a large grand piano stood. It was white with a delicate hand painted floral design adorning the lid. The music rack held several sheets of music on yellowed parchment and a small metronome sat on the edge of the music deck. The hexagonal legs were turned out at the tops and bottom with small rounded feet. The stool was topped with a cushion of tufted white satin to match the other furniture in the room.

“It is an 1878 Bosendorfer Grand from Vienna.” He said with a smirk as she walked around the piano, her fingers running delicately along the curved lines of the lid. “It was hand painted, a betrothal gift for my grandmother.” 

“It is stunning.” She said, her voice filled with awe. “Is it functional?” 

Lucius tilted his head slightly then seated himself on the bench. He flexed his fingers, placed his foot on the pedals and with a fluidity that surprised her he began to play. His dexterous fingers moved lightly over the keys as a soft, flowing melody filled the air. She watched him play, his eyes closed and his head moving slightly to the music. He had a soft smile on his lips and she was moved by the sight of him. He looked so relaxed, almost happy. 

Lucius let himself go, lost in the music that came to him from memory. It had been so long since he had allowed himself the simple pleasure of playing the piano. He wasn’t certain what made him decide to play it with her present, maybe he felt compelled to show her that there was more to him than being a death eater. With his eyes closed he could almost see the notes dancing in his head, the melody flowing from his fingertips effortlessly, flawlessly.

When the tune came to a close he felt charged, alive and filled with something indefinable. He opened his eyes to see her reaching towards him and his reaction was to defend himself, his hand flying up to wrap around her throat. He felt her throat contract beneath his hand as she swallowed, her outstretched hand brushing over his brow lightly. The tender caress baffled him and his brow furrowed as he stood still holding her at the throat. 

She looked confused but not afraid. Her little pink tongue sliding over her bottom lip as her fingertips gliding over the straight bridge of his nose then over his cheekbones to the jagged, silver scar near his ear. She never noticed it before but figured it was a remnant of the war. 

His lips tightened in a thin line and his hand squeezed tighter around her throat for a moment, just a moment before he pulled her forcefully against his chest and covered her mouth with his. He couldn’t say what made him kiss her only that he could do nothing else. His hand slid to the back of her neck, the other arm wrapping around her waist and holding her tight against him as he took her lips without mercy.

His tongue plundered her mouth voraciously seeking out every sweet inch of her. His oral exploration left her breathless, clutching his shoulders mindlessly as she hung limp in his arms. She was unable to muster any resistance or the desire to be free of him. She was mad, no doubt about it because she didn’t want to be anywhere else. She _needed_ to be in his arms at that moment. 

The need became unbearable and she tore at the buttons on his shirt, breaking several in her desperation to have his naked skin beneath her hands. He seemed just as anxious as he began tugging at her robes, loosening the zipper in a rush and shoving the offending garment down and off of her as quickly as he could manage. She kicked off her low heeled shoes and thanked the warm, spring weather for allowing her to forgo stockings. 

He wrestled his shirt from his torso, his lips refusing to release her mouth as he sucked and nipped at her lips. His hands cupped her breasts, lifting, squeezing, and kneading them as their groans, grunts and heavy breathing blended into an erotic symphony to accompany their passion. The silky midnight blue underwear she was wearing went unnoticed for their aesthetics and was acknowledged only as a hindrance to his questing hands. The thin, delicate material was removed with a muttered spell that left them in a pile of silk confetti at their feet. 

Hermione was beyond caring that she was standing naked in the middle of a music room in the arms of a notorious death eater. All she cared about was relieving the ache that was threatening to consume her. Lucius grasped her by the wrist and pressed her hand against the rock hard column of his cock pressing against the front of his trousers. Her soft moan combined with his own guttural exclamation as her fingers curled around his length through the material and squeezed.

Soft, delicate fingers plucked at his belt and the fastenings of his trousers before sliding inside to curve over the smooth, tight flesh of his backside. His clothing fell to the floor around his ankles, his belt buckle clattering against the floor. His shoes and socks were still on but he couldn’t be bothered to remove them. His hands slid down over her back, over the soft curve of her bottom. His fingers dug in deep and he lifted her.

She tore her lips from his with a gasp as she lifted her thighs to drape them over his hips as he pressed her into the side of the piano. She leaned back slightly, her elbows resting on the lid and her hands grasping the edge tightly. Their eyes met, their breaths coming in harsh, audible inhalations as he slowly eased the tip of his cock inside her. They stared into each others eyes as he possessed her, filling her with his length until he hit bottom and she gasped in shocked pleasure.

They were still as statues for several moments as they stared at each other. Not knowing how they got to that point and unsure of what it meant. Hermione felt a chill run down her spine, her skin prickled and her pussy pulsed around him involuntarily. A soft growl vibrated in his chest at the feel of that little pulse and he withdrew slowly until just the tip remained within her before sliding back inside her with a bit more force. 

“Yes….” She whispered, her knuckles going white as she gripped the piano’s edge. Lucius felt her acceptance roll through him and he let himself go. He held her in a bruising grip as he plunged into her with a steady, forceful rhythm. Her breasts bounced and jiggled with every thrust, tempting him to the point that he couldn’t help but bend down and capture a dancing nipple with his lips and suck her hard into his mouth. 

“Oh yes!” She hissed, her legs tightening around him as pleasure raced through her. He suckled, bit and licked at the nipple trapped between his lips as he ploughed into her, grinding his pelvis against her with every forward stroke. 

“Finger your clit…help me make you come.” He rasped, grinding forcefully into her and shifting her so she could rest more of her weight on the piano top. She slid her hand between them, her middle finger tapping and circling over the hard little nubbin as he slid easily through her wet heat. His pace increased and his thrusts became a little more erratic, his groans louder and his grip bruising as he pursued his orgasm with a fierce determination.

His expression was feral, his hair wild as he took her. Their skin became slick with exertion and their bodies came together with a wet sucking sound that excited them both. 

“Oh god….I’m coming…” She whimpered.

“Say my name….say it!” He growled, thrusting harder as his balls drew up tight and began to pulse with impending release.

“Lucius…oh god….Lucius!” Her back bowed and her entire body stiffened as spasms of pure delight pulsed through her. The loud keening of his name was like music to his ears and the tight, sucking clasp of her body was both heaven and hell as he followed her into bliss, pouring his release into her in long, exhausting spurts. 

His knees shook slightly as he buried his face into her shoulder and waited for his breathing to calm down. He couldn’t believe he had just fucked a mudblood half his age up against his piano. He hadn’t realized how much he missed sex, how good it felt to have another’s warm naked body pressed up against his, even if she was a mudblood.

“Oh god, now I understand why they were banned! It’s charmed with a lust spell, a very strong one!” She groaned as his cock still twitched inside her. Lucius lifted his head and stared at her quizzically.

“I think you are mistaken, Ms. Granger, there is no lust spell. This is just a piano.” Lucius smirked. “The instrument you seek is the harp standing in the corner.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
